Pecados
by Luuh-sama
Summary: Ele era difícil, sorrisos frios. Até mesmo na primavera ele não conseguia sorrir. 30 cookies - primavera


Yo! o/  
REVIEWS! ò.ó

**Chûi:**Nossa, já começa assim?

**Tia Clê:** Já n.n  
Fic do 30 cookies! \o\  
Set 1 - Primavera.  
Tema 1 - Primavera.

**Chûi:** Soou repetitivo?

BOA LEITURA E REVIEWS! \o/

**Pecados**

O ar primaveril pairava no ar, os mais diversos tipos de flores ganhavam cor e brilho, crescendo no gramado em frente à janela do segundo andar, onde se encontrava.

E ele amava. Amava o cheiro de flores, de orvalho na grama, de ar fresco.

Mas ele não demonstrava.

Ele era assim, feito pedra, frio. Mesmo na primavera.

- Hey, Itachi-san, o que faz aí?

Em meio a devaneios, o assassino do clã Uchiha foi desperto.

- Apenas olhando, Kisame. – Respondeu indiferente, como sempre.

Seu companheiro se aproxima, fita Itachi com o rabo de olho mas volta sua atenção e observa através da janela.

- Você está observando o Tobi saltar as flores?

O moreno teve vontade de rir, mas não demonstrou. Ao contrário, lançou um olhar frio à Kisame, que deu de ombros e saiu do local, murmurando inaudívelmente:

- Você que sabe, Itachi-san. Mas deveria ir falar com ele.

E Itachi voltou a fitar o causador de seus mais lindos sonhos e piores pesadelos. E até mesmo, de sua insônia.

Ah... Deidara ficava tão lindo escondido pela sombra das árvores.

-- x X x --

Sorrisos frios. Ele era feito disso.

Não, não como Deidara, não.

Deidara era feito de amor, sorrisos sinceros.

E por isso, eles sempre brigavam.

- Itachii!! Isso é impossível para você?

Eles discutiam: O homem feito de amor sempre quis ver o sorriso de seu amado.

Mas então, o amado o beijava; ele se calava.

Não era um simples beijo. Não era apenas para acabar com a briga.

Era a maneira dele de dizer que o amava.

Sorrisos eram impossíveis, mas beijos cálidos...

E os beijos continuavam. As vezes, por pouco tempo, outras vezes, a noite toda.

E essa era uma das vezes.

As mãos rápidas, os gemidos abafados,os corpos unidos.

Coração batendo à mil. Lárgimas, suor e saliva. Espasmos pelo corpo todo. Movimentos incontroláveis, perfeitos.

E como era bom... Essa mistura, tortura, de dor e prazer, esse modo de se unirem.

Era tudo que os obrigavam a continuar nesses atos loucos.

_Pecados._

Uma estocada forte, um grito vindo da boca do loiro e um suspiro, quase como um gemido, incontido da boca do moreno. E chegavam ao ápice juntos.

O loiro deixa escapar mais um gemido de seus lábios, acalmando sua respiração.

- Te amo, Itachi...

Os olhos azuis se fecharam, a boca do loiro se uniu à do moreno mais uma vez, para um último beijo da noite.

O moreno o puxou, o loiro se entregou: Adormeceu nos braços do outro.

E Itachi continuava a se perguntar quando conseguiria dizer que o amava também.

Quando conseguiria sorrir da maneira que ele o faz.

Só quando os beijo não forem mais só do loiro, só quando não compartilharem o pecado.

Quando não tivesse vida, talvez.

_Quando acabasse a primavera._

Com um sorriso no rosto, verdadeiro, o moreno se aproxima e dá um beijo na face adormecida de Deidara.

- Te amo também. – Sussura, sem preceber o sorriso que se formava no rosto do loiro.

-- X x X --

Lágrimas e mais lágrimas escorriam dos olhos azuis profundo do Iwa.

Ele foi embora. _Ele foi embora._

Ele sabia que teria que ir. Ambos sabiam.

Mas fora cedo demais.

_Itachi, volta, por favor..._

Ele se fora, pelas mãos do próprio irmão. No fim de primavera.

As flores murchavam, entendiam. Os mil e um cheiros que ele mal desconfiava que encantavam tanto seu amado se dispersavam. As cores sumiam e o mundo cinza em que o loiro começava a entrar ia o consumindo.

Não mais beijos, não mais pecados. No fim de primavera.

_Adeus, Itachi._

-- **Fim** --

_Fic de presente para minha mana, amiga do peito! o/  
Ninaaa! É tú, beesha! rsrsrsrsrs  
E um dia, ainda vou conseguir escrever um lemon mesmo.  
Esse foi o meu primeiro! \o/ Tá reclamando do quê?_

-- o.o' --

BUÁÁÁÁ!! \o/

Itachii! Volta! ÇÇ'

**Chûi:** Olá, senhoras e senhores, obrigado por lerem a fic.  
A autora está com alguns problemas por enquanto, mas já, já ela volta n.n

**Deidara:** Ficou linda a fic n.\)

**Tia Clê:** Deidaraaa!! o/ Vamos matar o Sasuke!? 8D

**Deidara:** O.\)

**Chûi:** Ahn... Okay, então.  
REVIEWS! \ò.Ó/  
Se não, você verá o Deidara e o Sasuke serem estuprados e comidos por hipogrifos (?) na sua frente! U.ú

**Deidara:** Eu? O que eu tenho a ver com isso? Ç.\)

**Tia Clê: **Não vou com a sua cara n.n  
Itachii!! \o/

**Chûi:** No final, por que a fic se chama 'pecados' se é 'primavera'?

**Tia Clê:** Sei lá. n.n  
Era para se chamar 'Primavera', mas a medida que eu ia escrevendo, ficou melhor assim xD  
supernonsensecofcof

REVIEWS! \o/  
Kisu!


End file.
